


operation glitter

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food, Kissing, M/M, Profanity, Roman and Virgil are mentioned, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, dukeceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus and Remus share a snack in the park.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49





	operation glitter

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry for my dukeceit kick lmao, blame the incorrect quotes :p
> 
> the inspiration for their food comes directly from the try guys video about them

"Want a bite?" Janus offers, presenting his gourmet corn dog to his boyfriend. Remus takes a surprisingly dainty bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"Good," he declares a moment later. "Want some of mine?"

"Ordinarily yes, but I'm afraid I have to decline," Janus murmurs. "You know how I feel about jalapeno." Remus scrunches his nose and laughs.

"It's too spicy," he says. Laughing a little, Janus agrees, finally taking a bite of his own corn dog, a delicious blend of meat and cheese and dusted with sugar.

"You know, you'd think the sugar would ruin it," Janus says as they sit down on a bench nestled between two trees. The park spreads a grassy expanse before them. "But I think it only enhances it."

"Agreed," Remus says, happily licking the sugar off his own. Janus sighs fondly, taking another bite of his Korean hot dog.

"This is nice," he says suddenly. "I like this." The wind ruffles his hair, flirting with the curly strands that fall across his forehead.

"Big same," Remus says solemnly. Janus glances over. Most of Remus's hot dog is gone, disappeared down Remus's throat.

"I see I have some catching up to do," Janus dryly says. He still doesn't finish his corn dog anywhere near Remus's time. When he's done, Remus gathers the sticks and unfolds himself gracefully to his feet, heading toward the nearest trash receptacle to toss them out. Janus watches him go, admiring the long, slight curve of his back in his leather jacket, and the way his hair falls over his face. Bright green eyes peer beneath his fringe as Remus returns to Janus's side.

"Wanna go home and bug Roman?" Remus asks, extending a hand to pull Janus to his feet.

"Why not," Janus says. "Although if you mess with his play again, I fear he might kill you." Remus tosses his head back and laughs, the sound loud and pealing.

"That's part of the _fun_ , Jan Jan!" Remus exclaims. "Besides, it was just glitter."

"Just glitter, you say," Janus says, eyeing him. "He's _still_ shaking glitter out of his unmentionables. I heard him tell Virgil this morning. Virgil's response was, and I quote, 'what the fuck do you expect me to do about it?!'" He snickers at the memory.

"See, it'll be fun," Remus promises, bouncing on his feet. "Let's gooooo."

"You've twisted my arm," Janus declares. "But I'll only do it on one condition."

"Name it," Remus says, reckless. "Anything."

"A kiss," Janus says. 

"Well, that's easy," Remus murmurs, then leans down and kisses Janus right in the middle of the park, one hand coming up to cradle Janus's head and tangle in his hair, the other wrapped firmly around his back, bowing him back a little. He tastes of sugar and spice and everything wickedly nice, and it makes Janus's head swim in the most pleasant of ways as their lips meet. 

Several long moments later, Remus lifts his head, a smug look on his face. Janus sighs in defeat.

"Operation Bug Roman Part Two in motion," he finds himself saying. Remus cackles.

"This will be so much fun," he promises. Janus smiles, following Remus out of the park, swinging their joined hands together.

"Of course it will be," Janus says. "It's with you."


End file.
